Eric To The Rescue
'Eric To The Rescue '''is the sixth episode and final episode of the first season in Tales On Harrison Rails. The first part aired on June 25, 2016. Plot Part 1 Every Friday morning, two trains depart from Harrison Station. The first train that leaves is the Harrison Limited. 10 minutes later, the Highland Flyer leaves. Everything ran like clockwork, but one day, it was different. As the clock struck eight, all passengers were onboard with their baggage loaded on the Harrison Limited as it left the station. As Lily departed the station, her engine overheated. The passengers got out to see what happened. When the mechanics came, they found out that Lily's engine overheated. Luckily, the two B units were in working order, but there was no way Lily could start up again. Lily became so late that Lilim had to leave, so the stationmaster let Lilim go first. The stationmaster then called Mr. Williams. Mr. Williams answered the phone in his office and was shocked about the incident. He then raced over to Eric and told him about the news. Eric was glad to help and went off to Lily and Marie. It didn't take long for Eric to turn around. He then coupled up Lily and set off. Part 2 Eric raced through the countryside making up for lost time. When they finally arrived at Los Angeles Union Station, they were informed by the stationmaster that they were 10 minutes early. Later at Redondo Junction, Eric went to go see Lily. Lily explains to Eric that her oil pipes were damaged and that she would have to wait a few days to get repaired. She then thanked Eric for helping her. A few days later, Eric and Lily returned to the sheds where the engines were waiting for them. They all congratulate Eric for his honorable help. Characters * Eric * Lily * Mr. Williams * Steve * Nicholas * Marie * Dan * NYC F7A ''(not named) * Lilim (does not speak) * Carlos (does not speak) * Terence (cameo) * Joe (cameo) * George (stock footage cameo) * Big Mac (stock footage cameo) * Bob (deleted scene) * Chad (deleted scene) * Flippy (deleted scene) Locations * Harrison * Jefferson Roundhouse * Fredrick Junction * Cajon Pass * Los Angeles * Redondo Junction * Highland Valley (mentioned) * San Diego (mentioned) * San Bernardino (mentioned) Trivia * The episode remarks the first time for a few things: ** The first appearances of Marie and Dan. ** First time footage was used in the end credits. * This episode marks the last time for a few things: ** Eric's last appearance until Challenge Approaching. ** Last episode of Season 1. * Marie's only speaking role to date. * For unknown reasons, RichmondCityRailfan doesn't reprise his role as Nicholas. * Stock footage from George's Journey Part II is used. Goofs * The narrator says "Every morning" instead of "Every Friday morning". * Marie's name is mispronounced. * Eric was referred as Marty. * In several shots, Eric is missing his running number. ** Additionally, he doesn't have the 'C' letter suffix. * The Superliner coaches at Los Angeles are in the IV paint scheme instead of being in the Phase II scheme. Same thing goes to the F40PH locomotives as they are in the Phase III paint scheme instead of Phase II. * Noisy Mountainwagon is not credited as director. Episode Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:IPad episodes Category:Episodes split into parts Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Non-canon episodes